Matt and Mello: Wammy Days
by SparklingStarization
Summary: Basically their days at Wammys and the likes. Auish because Kira and DN don't exist. Shounen ai. Swearing. Basically tale of their friendship and growing up. Gets better as you go on MattXMello
1. Chapter 1

I've been obsessing over Matt and Mello lately, so what better way to face an addiction than to put your favorite characters into stories...

Anyway this is a collection of Matt and Mello stories from their Wammy days (hence the title...) It will be a collection of different stories but it will be chronological, so like a bunch of oneshots with a few connecting plot development, just like any TV show hahahaha (that's not actually funny...) now for the warning and disclaimer

Warning: slightly AUish, I'm pretending Kira and the DN don't exist. Also probably going to be OOC (out of character) and some stories will be shounen ai while others are friendship so if you have a fear of cute boy love you might want to leave. Oh and swearing, that too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Death Note, or anything you might recognize as a brand or product

My goodness I sound so stupid when I type, anyway I hope you enjoy my ideas

P.s. the POV changes, but I'll let you know when

Also they get better the further you go (I think so anyway..)

**Please read above if you were too lazy and skipped!**

-Line-

**When they Met**

Mello Pov:

Everyone knew me. I was popular without being popular. Being known as the screaming eight year old with anger management issues and a severe superiority complex didn't actually make me a lot of friends. Most of the other children feared me, except Near, whom I hated with all my everything. We were opposites in every way except having no friends. _That_ we had in common.

It was around dinner time and I was studying when Rodger came in with a boy with shaggy reddish-brown hair **(A/N: I don't know what color to go with because fans say its red while the anime says its brown, so its reddish-brown, k?)** and bright orange goggles, I mean I knew everyone at Wammy's had their own fashion sense but this boy was just plain weird.

"Hello Mello, this is Matt, your new roommate." Rodger was a fake bastard whom I hated almost as much as Near. He sounded so sweetly fake.

"..."

"He's new here, so can you help him out, he's pretty smart according to the testing..."

"That's really awesome Rodger, I'm gonna go now." I started to walk away not even looking at this kid when Rodger grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the room.

"Talk to him and make him feel welcome or... I can get Near to do it-"

"No way in hell is Near gonna take my roommate, I'll make Matt feel very toasty and welcome, you can go now." I glared that nasty man down until he left.

I turned to Matt who just stood there awkwardly.

"I didn't know that boys and girls can room together, this school is pretty cool I guess, like not so strict..." It took me a few seconds to understand what he was saying.

BAM

I punched him so hard he bled.

That was the first time me and Matt met.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Death Note = Not mine

**Competition**

Matt POV:

I was sent to the nurse instead of going to dinner the first night. There I met a girl named Eva and a boy named Marcus. I learned from them Mello was actually a boy. I felt so stupid, but he was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and being eight years old there was no way to really tell the difference between boy and girls.

"Yea, Mello is really scary, everyone is afraid of him." Eva was finishing telling me about my roommate. So from what I knew, he was a scary, competitive, jerk, who loved chocolate and beating everyone. Especially Near, I didn't know who that was but I knew Mello hated his guts. "So good luck, I've got to take Marcus back to his room."

"You can come to my room anytime if you need anything." Marcus was a year older, and so was Eva. They looked like the only friends I would have since Mello probably hates me too. This was not going to be a fun place.

I was taking my time walking back to the room. I'm not usually a coward, but when you get punched in the face by a stranger, it's hard to be confident.

I slowly opened the door and peeked in. Mello was sitting on his bed reading some old looking book.

"Hey Mello..." I winced expecting some kind of verbal abuse. But none came.

He did not even show acknowledgement of my existence.

"Uh sorry Mello, it's just that..." There was no way to finish that sentence without being offensive. So I just stood there hoping he'd say something.

"It doesn't matter just take your shit and put it away, I don't like clutter, and you get the bottom bunk. I'll be studying quietly most of the day, so if you have activities that aren't quiet, you aren't doing them here, also I don't like light on when I'm sleeping, so if your afraid of the dark its time to face your fears, punk. I don't care if you decide to make friends, just don't talk to Near, or I WILL kill you while you sleep. We aren't friends, and won't ever be. We are just roommates until you get enough common sense to ask for a room change."

"So that's your act, the 'too cool to care' act. You don't have friends because no one likes you, but you just pretend not to care, huh?" I took his words as a challenge. He was challenging me to see how long I can take whatever torture he is going to dish out.

"I _don't_ care, and stop talking to me."

So the rest of Matt's first day was spent in silence. Matt knew he just had to win this little game Mello started. One thing about Matt is he never lost games.

-line-

Regular POV

The next day Matt woke up and Mello was gone. Matt stumbled out his room and started walking with the few other kids on their way to where he assumed was the cafeteria. There he say Eva and Marcus sitting down with a few other kids.

"Over here Matt, and nice PJs." She snickered. Well Matt felt even more stupid than usual, but smiled anyway.

"So how does it work around here anyway?"

Eva spent the next half hour explaining eating times, that breakfast was between eight and ten, lunch between eleven and one, and dinner between five and seven. There was also a snack room always open. Wammy's was a school for gifted children, and their schedules were all unique so the times of classes were all different. There was only about sixty kids here, and most were orphans. The ages ranged from five to eighteen, but once someone was eight they had to take regular classes. There was a town close by, but you needed to go with an adult until the age of fourteen, so about once a week there is a group that goes out. That was all the basics.

"I'll explain holidays later, but right now I have to study for a math test, gotta love algebra." And with that Eva left. Matt stayed around a little longer and Marcus introduced him to the rest of the people at the table.

"Where's Mello?" Matt wondered aloud.

"He doesn't eat in here, don't ask me where he eats because I have no clue."

"I guess I'll get my schedule from Rodger now, bye."

-line-

The rest of the day was spent wandering around aimlessly. Matt found out the school had a gigantic library, a decent sized gym, and lots of classrooms. He also realized there were two separate wings for the boys and girls, making him feel even more stupid for thinking Mello was a girl.

As he entered the room Mello was reading some book again.

"Hey Mello." It was no surprise he was ignored.

-line-

Matt POV

As the next three weeks went on, Mello would ignore my every greeting, every good night, and just my presence in general. But then the suffering really started when some of my belongings started to go missing, and were found in the toilet the next day. I was smart and hid my most valued belongings in a box (my gaming devices, my mothers scarf and a watch from my dad) and gave it to Eva to hide in her room.

Soon my life became even more hellish when the sheets on my bed were found soaked in the shower, and my mattress with a giant cut down the middle. I was scared to think of Mello having something sharp enough to do that.

Mello was lying on his bed again, and the only difference from any other day was his face was a little smugger.

"If you wanted to sleep together you could of just asked." I said in my most flirtatious voice, which came out as a a high pitched whale dying kind of tone (I'm not into romance or flirting!) but the effect was still hilarious either way. I watched as Mello's eyes got wide and he choked on air.

But as fate would have it, a knock came at the door.

It was Rodger for room inspection.

A/N: So that's the longest chapter I have ever written. Yay! So yea... Oh and if anyone has ideas or wants to tell me how much this sucks, drop a review. K, bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys *waving* so just another disclaimer. I don't own anything except this plot. And if you like this, maybe check out my deviant art. I'm gonna start putting MattxMello up sometime soon if you want to check it out. I'll let you know when its up, because I'll start posting one shots, here it is**

**.com or just look up Starizationburst, which is my username.**

**Also I would really appreciate feedback. What do you want to see in the future, is it good, just give me anything to work off of *begs desperately* **

**Chocolate**

Matt POV

"Uh hey Rodger." I sat there awkwardly, staring at the man who was quickly growing angry.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Why is the mattress destroyed again? MELLO! IF YOU DID THIS, YOU ARE EXPELLED!" He took a few seconds to breathe, before continuing in a fake calmness, "now boys, please explain to me what happened so I can _resolve_ this little issue."

I had two options; he could get rid of the blonde devil forever, or still try and win Mello's friendship.

"Uh, I did it Rodger." I lied, putting fake regret and embarrassment in my voice, "I read in a book about this guy who hid bodies in mattresses and sold them to people, so I wanted to make sure there weren't any bodies or anything..."

He just stared at me like I'm an idiot, then looked at Mello.

_He knew dammit!_

"Okay, then you either pay for a new one or repair it yourself." Rodger didn't even look at me; he just stared down Mello as he left the room, with Mello staring right back.

I stared expectantly at Mello, who turned to look at me for the first time in almost four weeks.

"Why?" His first words to me since my first day here.

"Does it matter, but you sure as hell better help me fix this." I said, not wanting to let him get away with it.

I turned to properly assess the damage, then felt something hard smack the back of my head. I turned to see a sewing kit lying on the floor.

Well that's a start

-line-

Regular POV:

The next few months went by fast. Matt made a bunch of new friends but never gave up on Mello. Everyday without fail Matt would say good morning and goodnight, and would always invite Mello to go places. But everyday, without fail, Mello would decline Matt's invitations and ignore his greetings. Matt was happy being acknowledged some of the time though.

"Did you know Mello's birthday is tomorrow?" Eva questioned. She and Matt were sitting at the usual table in the cafeteria.

"No idea, he didn't say anything."

"Is that even a surprise?"

"No, I suppose I should get him something."

"You don't have to do a thing for that boy, he definitely wouldn't do anything for you."

"I know, but I'm the bigger person ya know. Hey Eva, how did you know it's Mello's birthday?" Matt was curious to know.

"He has the same birthday as my brother did." Eva replied sounding sad.

"Oh, sorry... uh tomorrows Friday right? So that means his birthday falls on Friday the thirteenth, that's just so Mello." (A/N: Mello's birthday is December 13)

"Yea, it is, so what are you gonna get Mello?" She changed subjects quickly.

"I don't know actually..."

"Well I have something you can get him, come to my room."

"Okay." Matt followed, wondering what this mysterious gift could be.

-line-

Regular POV:

Chocolate. Eva had a giant bin a chocolate stuffed in her closet. There was white chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and a bunch of other chocolate.

"My aunt sent this for my birthday last year, she forgot I was allergic..."

"Oh, well thanks Eva, let's just hope Mello isn't allergic."

Matt wrapped the gift and snuck into his room, hiding the present under his bed. He couldn't wait to see the look on Mello's face as he unwrapped it. Matt smiled the rest of the day, and when Mello came in he just looked suspiciously at Matt, who was smiling to himself playing video games (after the mattress incident, Mello stopped destroying everything).

He next morning Mello woke up to Matt singing 'Happy Birthday'

"How did you know?" It was clear Mello was shocked. In the three years of living here, no one ever said happy birthday to him. He was even more shocked when Matt pulled a giant, wrapped box out from under his bed and set it on Mello's legs on his bed.

"Well open it." Matt stood, hovering excitedly over Mello, who open the gift apprehensively. He saw a lot of chocolate, a whole bin to be exact.

"I've never had chocolate before," Mello confessed.

"Well try some."

And that's what Mello did. He loved it! By the end of the night half the chocolate was gone. Mello wondered where chocolate had been his whole life. It was delicious and made Mello smile on the inside, he felt the happiest he has been since before...

"Whoa, I guess you like chocolate." Matt just returned from a day of playing dodgeball with some other kids in the gym.

"I guess so." Mello noticed about twenty chocolate wrappers littering his bed and the floor. "Thanks...Matt."

Matt squeed inwardly. That was the first time Mello called him Matt, or said thanks.

Later that night, Matt pulled out a notebook, and turned to a page titled 'Goals for Mello"

Goals for Mello:

_Get him to start a conversation

_Say thank you

_Give me a present

_Call me Matt

_Give me a nickname

_Let me give him a nickname

_Hug

_Piggyback ride

_Tell me a secret

_Ask me something personal

_Be friends

_Be best friends

He put a check next to the 'call me matt' and 'say thank you', then added 'share chocolate' to his list.

Goals for Mello:

_Get him to start a conversation

_x_Say thank you

_Give me a present

_x_Call me Matt

_Give me a nickname

_Let me give him a nickname

_Hug

_Piggyback ride

_Tell me a secret

_Ask me something personal

_Be friends

_Be best friends

_Share chocolate

This was going to be fun.

A/N: Not as long as last chapter. But you should of seen my rough draft, I had 300 word chapters cuz I'm too lazy to explain detail. I'm trying. I hate writing beginning. Urg.

**Is the list thing stupid? **Also shoutout to all Skillet fans. If you are a fan, what's you're favorite song, I've had them stuck in my head all day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finals**

Regular POV:

"Winter break in six days, aren't you excited Mello?" Matt was bouncing off the walls in joy. School was a lot harder than he expected, but this was Wammy's School for Gifted Children after all.

Mello snapped his bar of chocolate with a CRUNCH as he read an English textbook. "Yes, but that means finals in five days, you'd better study." He got into the habbit of bringing chocolate everywhere. Mello had a serious obsession with chocolate, which was really unhealthy. He would go through at least four bars a day.

"Can I have a piece?" Matt hasn't been able to cross anything off his list of goals for Mello since his birthday.

"No"

"Shocker." Matt got to be really good at sarcasm once met Mello.

"Leave me alone, I'm actually gonna study."

"But wh~y, it's such a waste of time. What do you want to be when you grow up anyways?"

"It is important to study." Mello evaded all personal questions thrown at him, and regular questions too for that matter..

"I'm going to find someone more fun to talk to." Matt got up to leave, Mello didn't stop him. He found Eva, Marcus and a girl named Parker at the library. Parker was Eva's roommate, and kept on hitting on Marcus. A boy Jackson would sometimes join the group, but usually it was just Marcus and Eva.

"Why do you care if Mello likes you or not." Eva said for the gazillienth time after one of Matt's rant about how Mello hates him and he tries so hard to be his friend.

"Maybe he _likes_ him." Parker poked Matt's belly. He sent a glare her way.

"Not as much as you like a certain somebody." Matt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a blush from Parker as she avoided eye contact with Marcus. "What's his problem anyway?"

"Ask Near," Jackson walked up to join the group, he was nine, like Eva, unlike Marcus and Parker who were both ten. I was still the youngest at age eight.

"Why would he know?"

"They came here at the same age, they were even friends in the beginning, only Mello and Near know why they hate each other now." Eva answered.

"Fine, I'll find Near." So Matt set off to find him.

-line-

Matt looked along the row of doors in the boy's wing, looking for a door labeled with Near's name. At last he found it at the end of the hall. He knocked cautiously and was surprised when a small albino kid opened the door.

"Hi Near, I'm-"

"Matt, current roommate of Mello, moved here September 7th. Shall I go on, I know a lot more?" The albino was very creepy, and stared right past Matt's eyes as he twirled some of his hair around a finger.

"Um, no...I just have some questions about Mello..."

"I have no interest in answering them, Matt. So you can come in and talk about other things, or-"

"I'll just leave, uh thanks anyway."

-line-

Matt POV:

So that was hopeless, I was completely creeped out right now and still knew nothing about Mello. I though about the four months I lived here. I know nothing about him other than his love for chocolate, his birthday, and his name. So basically I knew nothing. I couldn't figure out why, but I wanted to be Mello's friend, to know everything about him, and maybe even share some of my secrets.

I sat outside my bedroom door, not wanting to go in and get kicked out by Mello again. Sitting there, I heard some boys walking down the hall to their dorm. They were talking and laughing, but I couldn't see them because they were still around the corner.

"He looks so much like a girl, I don't get why people are so scared." One of the boys was saying.

"I bet he really is a girl, but hides it."

"That would explain why he has no friends." They continued laughing cruelly at whoever was unfortunate enough to be the butt of their jokes.

"Yeah, Mello is probably- wait isn't that his roommate?" The boys rounded the corner, it was two fourteen year olds, they were the bullies of Wammy's, always saying cruel words, but no one was brave enough to fight them, or they were all smart enough not to.

"He won't say anything, Mello abuses him anyway."

I jumped up, angry. I was the first person brave enough (or stupid enough, most likely stupid enough) to say something. "Mello may have a feminine face, but at least he doesn't look like an ape with chemical burns on his face!" Looking back I could of said something a little more smooth, but it was true, the one boy looked very monkey-like and had a LOT of acne.

SMACK

I hit the wall hard. "What, are you Mello's bitch now?"

"You don't know him so don't say shit that isn't true!" I practically spat at them from the floor. I was kicked again, and MY GOD that hurt. I really hated violent people.

The other boy picked me up roughly by the collar, and slammed me into the wall, hard I might add.

"Oh, so you protect him, where is he to protect you?" The other, less ape-ish looking boy sneered.

"Right here." I was dropped instantly, and then tripped over as the boy stumbled holding his cheek. He fell hard, and knocked himself out by landing headfirst into a wall. I looked up to see a fuming Mello.

The other boy sent a punch right to Mello's face, causing his cheek to bleed immediately. Mello dropped, but then kicked the boys knee really hard, causing him to collapse and cry out in pain. Mello leaned down and whispered something in his ear before leaving, pulling me inside our room.

"..."

"..."

"Talk!" He demanded.

"So how's studying going, hehe." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously, hoping he'd drop the topic.

He just glared at me. "Am I right to assume it was because they said some shit?"

"Yea..." I mumbled.

"About you, or...?"

"You, they said stupid things about you..." I refused to make eye contact.

"I'm not worth it." Mello started cleaning off the blood from his face, and threw a rag at me, signaling to clean myself up too.

"You are worth it," I said it absentmindedly; I just wanted to go to bed. I put on my pajamas, wrote something in my notebook quickly and almost fell asleep instantly.

"Good night Matt." I heard him whisper before going back to studying.

Goals for Mello:

_Get him to start a conversation

_x_Say thank you

_Give me a present

_x_Call me Matt

_Give me a nickname

_Let me give him a nickname

_Hug

_Piggyback ride

_Tell me a secret

_Ask me something personal

_Be friends

_Be best friends

_x_Save me

-line-

Regular POV:

It was two days finals. Yet Matt still hasn't studied, and wasn't planning on it.

"You should really study." Mello said while reading yet another book.

"But then who would save Peach?" Matt had been playing on his gameboy forthree hours now. "And why do you care anyway, I thought you hated everyone."

"I do hate everyone, especially you. But I thought you would be interested in the Christmas party."

"What Christmas party, I thought everyone went." He remembered Eva talking about the Christmas Eve dinner party the whole orphanage took part in.

"I'm talking about the top 5 dinner. Where the top five are taken out to the town and treated to a nice restaurant. I even heard they get special presents." Mello almost sounded dreamy."

"Have you ever been?"

"No, you can take classes before you are eight, but finals and scores start when you are eight. But I was number two on the practice exams, so I will be going."

"You just wanna brag, but fine. I am going to study, and make it. And when I make it, I'm gonna sit next to you at dinner just to annoy you."

Mello then threw a book at Matt's head and continued studying.

-line-

It was the day of first semester finals. Matt stayed up all night studying, as well as most the other Wammy's kids. Exhausted, Matt stumbled into his first class of finals, ready to take on the day.

After eight excruciating hours, Matt stumbled back into his room and collapsed on the bed. "Results are posted after dinner, by the way." Mello had just entered the room, wearing yet another outfit composed of black. It always amazed Matt just how much black he had. Three different pairs of black sweatpants, a pair of black jeans, a black coat, some black T-shirts, but mainly black long sleeved shirts. (Matt was bored and went through Mello's closet one day.)

"Wait just a second." Matt got out his notebook.

Goals for Mello:

_x_Get him to start a conversation

_x_Say thank you

_Give me a present

_x_Call me Matt

_Give me a nickname

_Let me give him a nickname

_Hug

_Piggyback ride

_Tell me a secret

_Ask me something personal

_Be friends

_Be best friends

_x_Save me

"So how do you think you did?" Matt was excited he was actually talking to him.

"They were easy, I probably got first because there was only one question I didn't know." Mello was of course bragging.

"Oh really, that's good. I think I did okay. Do you want to walk to dinner with me?"

"No."

"Oh, uh where do you anyway?"

"..." Mello still hasn't given out any personal information.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after dinner when they post the results." Matt left for dinner. He didn't actually care about results, but he did hope Mello got number one. After all that's what he has been studying for, never taking a break. Or one that Matt saw anyway.

Matt went to dinner, listening to the excited chatter of everyone. Eva was really excited for results, she was hoping too make top ten. She also explained to Matt they only post the top ten people, so everyone else doesn't feel bad.

"I can't wait for Christmas! It is definitely my favorite holiday. Everyone is just so happy!" Matt kept on going on and on about Christmas.

"And the party here is spectacular. They turn the gym into an amazing dinner hall for Christmas dinner. The only time it is better is for the New Year party, but you can't go until you are fourteen unfortunately."

"How do you know its that great then?"

"My old roommate showed me pictures before she moved out, its really cool-"

"Hey guys." Marcus came up to us, "The results are being posted now, wanna look?"

Matt, Eva and Marcus walked up to the results. A small crowd had already gathered. Matt noticed Mello storming off angrily, punching anything that got in his way, including some kids and a wall. Matt walked up to the results after pushing through a crowd of children. His jaw dropped when he saw the results.

Near

Mello

Matt

Cassidy

Linda

Neva

George

Hope

Chandler

Benjamin

Matt was number three.

A/N: that's not really a cliffhanger... well I'm proud of this chapters length. Over 1900 words. Sorry for the slow update, finals week right now, so I am stressing and studying/failing. Ideas, flames or compliments would be appreciated, thanks :) (actually flames aren't appreciated, unless its helpful)

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND WANT TO SEE.

REVIEWS PLEASE. I am not trying to be a review whore, but they motivate me and give me direction, so please take thirty seconds and drop a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Christmas**

Regular POV:

Matt sat looking in the mirror in his bathroom. He was wearing a suit, trying to flatten his unruly auburn shags of hair. His suit was a little small, since the last time he wore it was eight months ago at his parents funeral. Tonight was a nice night, since the top five were being taken out to dinner tonight.

Matt had not seen Mello since the results were posted two days ago, although he heard him. There was a lot of screaming and breaking things, which Matt stayed clear of. He heard movement in the bedroom, and assumed Mello was finally getting ready. He took a deep breath and stepped out to see Mello wearing black dress pants with a big black button up shirt that looked borrowed. Getting a good look at his eyes, Matt saw that the light blue orbs were red and puffy.

"Are you ready to go." Mello jumped, startled by Matt's sudden appearance.

After not responding, Matt continued. "Can I still sit by you?"

"You sit in order, so you will be in between me and Cassidy, unlike me who has to be next to the two people I hate most." His words were full of venom.

"Do you really hate me?" Matt was hoping desperately that he didn't.

"Yes, you got third, after barely studying, and you get to sit by Cassidy. I worked my butt of for these last few months, and I am only in second. If you really studied you could beat me, and maybe even Near. So yes, I do hate you."

"That sounds more like jealousy." Mello didn't respond, so they walked in silence to the main hall, where Matt met the other kids. Everyone was in Matt's year except Cassidy. Cassidy was a gorgeous 14 year old. She had long black hair, along with long dark eyelashes. Her eyes were a breathtaking blue, almost like matt's but a little darker. (A/N: Official Matt websites say his eyes are dark blue, so I'm going with that :P) No one would know that though since no one has seen his real eyes. He almost didn't wear his goggles tonight, but decided against it at the last minute. Cassidy obviously inherited a lot of money, because she had on a nice pair of heels with Gucci written on them. Also she wore an expensive looking dress. Matt could see why Mello wanted to sit next to her, but he didn't really have an interest in pretty girls yet.

Matt said hello to Near, who said hello back. Near was wearing an outfit almost identical to Mello's, except all white. Near was just staring around, but was civil enough to say hello to everyone. He was completely ignored by Mello though.

"Hi I'm Linda, and I'm guessing you are Matt?" Linda introduced herself. She was a strawberry-blonde haired girl. She was wearing a sweater with a mismatched skirt, and had her hair in pigtails.

"Yea, I am, uh nice to meet you."

Watari came into the hall, and took the children out to a nice car. They all rode in silence to the city. The car pulled up to a high-end restaurant, so all the children and Watari filed out of the car into fancy place.

"Whoa, this is the nicest place I've ever been to." Matt was looking around in awe. They all walked to a nice table booth and sat in order. Watari was at one end of the round table, and next to him was Near, followed by Mello, Matt, Cassidy, and then Linda. During the dinner, Matt ordered and ate his first steak ever. He chattered excited to Cassidy, while Mello sulked, Near played with his food, and Linda joined Matt's and Cassidy's conversation.

"I want to be an artist when I grow up. What about you guys?" Linda asked after going on and on about art after a brief conversation on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"I want to be a doctor." Cassidy gave the typical answer, although she really did seem like the doctor type. Matt though about his answer. "I really don't know what I want to be." He said honestly.

"Well what are you good at?" Linda asked

"Video games." They all laughed. "How about you Mello, what do you want to be?" Matt asked, hoping he wouldn't avoid the question now that other people were around.

"A detective, a top class, famous detective." Near answered for him. "Unless it changed since last time." Mello just glared at Near, and then at Matt. The rest of the dinner was fun, afterwards Linda and Matt begged Watari to let them walk around the city a little bit, and he agreed.

-line-

Matt POV:

"So do you like Cassidy?" I tried for the third time tonight to start a conversation. I already knew the answer anyway just from the way Mello acted. She was the only one he didn't treat like dirt, and almost acted shy around her. He also held the door open for her, but the second he walked through, the door slammed into my face.

"Better than all the other idiot girls at Wammy's." _YES! He actually responded._ I was happy to have a conversation almost going.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because she is smarter, and doesn't act like a complete fool all the time. Plus she isn't fake like most the other girls." In my opinion, Cassidy was the most shallow. She was nice and all, but you could tell she liked that she had money.

Watari went to buy us hot chocolate before we returned for the night, so the five of us sat or stood around benches. Near was on one corner of the bench, while the girls were on the other side. Me and Mello stood under the light post. I noticed Linda looking around. She looked up, and then had the biggest grin on her face.

"Oooh, guess what you and Mello are under." I looked up, and noticed there was mistletoe. _Oh no!_ Mello looked up too, but acted unaffected, as usual. "You have to kiss him Matt." I was gonna kill that girl.

But then I had an idea. "I would love to." I watched as Mello's face turned slightly horrified. "But... I think I might be catching a cold, and wouldn't want Mello to get sick, so I'll have Cassidy take my place." Mello's look of horror turned to some emotion I couldn't even name.

I stepped back as Cassidy stepped forward. She leaned down and kissed Mello on the cheek. He turned bright red, and for once was left speechless. I laughed inwardly as Watari returned with our hot chocolate.

We arrived back around ten, so everyone was already in their rooms. Me and Mello returned to our room and got ready for bed.

"Thanks Matt, I guess..." That was the second time Mello thanked me. I was even more shocked when I heard "I guess I don't hate you as much as everyone else." I went to sleep smiling

-line-

Regular POV:

It was December 24th, AKA Christmas Eve. Everyone was cheerful and was exchanging gifts, except Mello who stayed in his room to study the night. Matt barged into the room, or at least attempted to. Something was blocking the door to get in.

"Mello? Mello are you in there?" There was no response.

"Mello?" Matt thought he heard something, like sudden intakes of breath, almost like...

Matt pushed and pushed and kicked and pushed some more at the door until it finally opened. When he came into the room, what he saw shocked him. Everything of Mello's was thrown on the floor. Books were scattered, and a box lay spilt and open. Matt resisted the urge to look into the box because he heard Mello in the bathroom. Walking over to the bathroom door, he was not surprised to find it was locked.

"Mello, you have to let me in." Matt sounded unsure. He didn't know how to comfort people or help at all, but one thing Matt knew was that Mello needed some kind of solace. Or so he thought anyway.

The door remained locked and Matt was now sure he heard crying. It was a foreign thought that Mello would be crying. In the short time Matt knew Mello, he knew that Mello was strong, independent, and definitely not a crier.

"You should leave him alone." An ominous voice sounded from behind Matt. He jumped and turned around quickly to see Near standing in the door way.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Matt spoke in his harshest tone. He didn't know why, but Near seriously made hime angry. Maybe it was the creepy way the kid floated about, or how he always seemed to know everything, but either way, his prescence always set Matt into a bad mood.

"I'm here to do what you cannot. You will never understand what is going on. You will never be able to help like I can. You will never know the secrets of Mello's past like I do, and you shouldn't even try. I know you will, but you will fail, because I am the only one. I think you should leave now Matt, and come back in a couple hours, maybe even sleep in a friends room. Now leave." Near turned away, leaving Matt in an even greater shock, the worst part is he spoke it all in monotone, so uncaring, except when he said never. Never will he be able to get close to Mello. Matt sensed Near and Mello had history, or something else strange.

Matt walked down to the Christmas tree in the main hall and sat down for a while, watching others exchange gifts and have a good time. He only went back when Rodger came by to make sure everyone was in their room by curfew.

Matt decided to try the door and see if it would open, it did. An even more shocking sight greeted Matt. Everything was clean and in place, including Mello whom sat on his bed reading a book, so nonchalantly Matt started questioning if it really happened.

On his bed he noticed a slip of paper; it read:

_Don't mention a thing, it's not your place to do so_

_~N_

Matt glanced at Mello, who was still engrossed in his book, but he noticed his eyes were still a little puffy. Matt decided to leave it alone and went to bed.

-line-

Mello POV:

I woke up the next morning bright and early. It was Christmas day, and I was hoping to sneak away from the room before Matt found me. I was praying he wouldn't bring up yesterday's event, but I figured he wouldn't if Near scared him enough. Which he most likely did.

I got out of bed to find Matt already awake, and wrapping a gift of some sort. This was going to be harder than I thought to escape him.

"Who's that for?" I questioned.

He jumped at the sound of my voice. "Uh, actually its for you..." He looked sheepish.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"..."

"Um Mello?"

"What?" I knew he'd talk about it. Dammit.

"I know whatever happened yesterday is none of my business, but if, uh if... If you are ever feeling bad, or lonely or sad or anything, I am here for you. I mean I know Near is, but, having two friends can't hurt ya know."

"Near is not my friend." Which is completely true. I wished he'd stop talking already.

"Oh okay, well Merry Christmas Mello." He handed me the box he just wrapped up and got up to leave. "I'm going to Christmas breakfast now, see you later." And he left.

The incident was never brought up again, until many years later.

A/N: Well that took forever, I'm so sorry guys. This chapter was pretty long. Wanted to make it longer, but I felt like I made you wait long enough. And look at that cliffhanger. Sorry if you guys hate me for having Mello get kissed by someone else. There are a lot of thongs in this story I'm trying to work out. I am like bursting with ideas, just don't have a lot of time.

And remember they are eight right now... The writing will become more mature as they do.

Question: Favorite band(s) that have songs with meaning, I need to update my ipod again soon XD

Again, sorry for the wait, love all you guys *throws hearts all around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time:**

**Matt POV**

It's been two years since I came to the orphanage. In the grand scheme of things two years is a very short time, but a lot has happened in that time. My parents have died, I moved across the country, entered a gifted school, made a lot of friends and realized how good I was at computer programs. Mello was the biggest adjustment though.

We started out with him hating me, bullying me, scaring me, running me out of the orphanage to being my best friend. We did some of the craziest things in the last two years, the best prank we pulled would have to be the one we pulled on Near, we put a bunch of red socks in with his laundry so everything was pink for over half a year!

Mello is crazy, irrational, angry, and has to get what he wants when he wants it, but he is the best ally when it comes to anything. No one messes with him, and now no one messes with me. He's also very respected, and I'm popular because he is. After a while everyone just started grouping us together, where there was one the other was close by.

Eva, Linda, Marcus, Mello and me are a tight group of friends and we do many things together. I still have a lot to learn about the world because I am only ten. It's scary to think in eight years I will be gone from this place. In the two short years I've lived here it has felt more like a home than my own home has ever felt before. Who knows what's in store for the future?


End file.
